Raven and Robin Songfic Drabbles
by xxMarkSallingsBabyGirlxx
Summary: Just a bunch of Raven and Robin centered songfic drabbles. Starfire is bashed in a lot of the drabbles. Just to let you know. I have nothing against Starfire. Anyway, R & R please. Rating may change based on the content of the chapter.
1. Better Than Revenge

**This little baby was inspired by Taylor Swift's song "Better Than Revenge". I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. If I did Raven and Robin would have kissed in Trouble in Tokyo not Starfire and Robin. Taylor Swift owns the song. Read and Review. **

Raven and Robin Songfic Drabbles

I watched as Starfire and Robin talked in the kitchen. I buried my nose deeper into my book so I wouldn't have to watch the horrible scene play out in front of me. No one knows this but I'm secretly in love with Robin. Yeah, I know what you're thinking. She's an empath. She can't show emotion. Well ever since my father was defeated, I've been able to let my emotions run free. As I was reading my book I felt the weight of the cushion shift next to me. I looked up and saw Robin sitting next to me and reading over my shoulder. "Did you need something?" I asked closing my book and looking into his mask covered eyes. "Starfire and I are going out. Are you going to be okay staying home alone?" he asked me. "Yeah, I'll be fine." I said giving him my best fake smile. "Okay, we'll be back late." he said getting up to go change. As soon as I heard the mechanical sliding doors shut I got up and walked towards the kitchen, turning on the stereo as I went. I walked over to Starfire and began to sing.

_"Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did"_

_Time for revenge_

_The story starts when it was hot and it was summer and...  
>I had it all, I had him right where I wanted him<br>She came along, got him alone and let's hear the applause  
>She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"<em>

_I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it  
>I underestimated just who I was dealing with<br>She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum  
>She underestimated just who she was stealing from<em>

_She's not a saint  
>And she's not what you think<br>She's an actress, whoa  
>But she's better known<br>For the things that she does  
>On the mattress, whoa<br>Soon she's gonna find  
>Stealing other people's toys<br>On the playground won't  
>Make you many friends<br>She should keep in mind  
>She should keep in mind<br>There is nothing I do better than revenge_

_She looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list  
>She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it<br>I think her ever-present frown is a little troubling  
>And she thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things<em>

_But sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know  
>Or pushing people down to get to where you wanna go<br>They wouldn't teach you that in prep school so it's up to me  
>But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity<em>

I looked at Starfire and she was clenching her fists and glaring at me. I smirked as I heard the sliding doors open. I turned and saw Robin walking into the family room. I turned back to Starfire and gave her a sly grin. I walked over to the couch and grabbed my book.

_She's not a saint  
>And she's not what you think<br>She's an actress, whoa  
>But she's better known<br>For the things that she does  
>On the mattress, whoa<br>Soon she's gonna find  
>Stealing other people's toys<br>On the playground won't  
>Make you many friends<br>She should keep in mind  
>She should keep in mind<br>There is nothing I do better than revenge_

_I'm just another thing for you  
>To roll your eyes at, honey<br>You might have him but haven't you heard  
>I'm just another thing for you<br>To roll your eyes at, honey  
>You might have him but I always get the last word<em>

_She's not a saint  
>And she's not what you think<br>She's an actress, whoa  
>She's better known<br>For the things that she does  
>On the mattress, whoa<br>Soon she's gonna find  
>Stealing other people's toys<br>On the playground won't  
>Make you many friends<br>She should keep in mind  
>She should keep in mind<br>There is nothing I do better than revenge_

I walked to the sliding doors and they opened. I turned around and faced the two lovers. I looked at Robin and Starfire's joined hands and I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces. She really underestimated who she's stealing from.

_Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?  
>'cause I don't think you do.<br>Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?  
>I don't think you do<br>I don't think you do  
>Let's hear the applause<br>Come on show me how much better you are (so much better, yeah)  
>So you deserve some applause 'cause you're so much better<br>She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"_  
>I gave them another fake smile and then walked out the door and into the empty hallway. My hood was up but if you looked close enough you could see a mischievous grin make its way across my face. She should know that there is nothing I do better than revenge. The last thought on my mind before I entered my room was 'Starfire, you better watch out.'<p> 


	2. Mirror Mirror

**I don't own the song "Mirror Mirror". M2M Does. I hope you enjoy. If you can guess who the fool is, you get a cookie. Read and Review. **

Mirror Mirror

_Mirror mirror lie to me  
>Show me what I wanna see<br>Mirror mirror lie to me_

I sat in my room holding my mirror that lets me go into my mind. I looked at my reflection and sighed. Who is this depressed girl staring back at me? Do I know her? Why is she so depressed? These were the questions running through my mind. I know the answers to all these questions but I'll let you figure it out.

_Why don't I like the girl I see  
>The one who's standing right in front of me<br>Why don't I think before I speak  
>I should have listened to that voice inside me<br>I must be stupid, must be crazy, must be out of my mind  
>To say the kind of things I said last night<em>

I don't like this girl staring back at me. Her once creamy ivory skin is now pale and unattractive. I closed my eyes as the conversation from the kitchen drifted into my room through the small crack of my partially opened door.

_Mirror mirror hanging on the wall  
>You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all<br>Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me  
>And bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me<em>

Why was I such an idiot? I don't have to look at my reflection to know that I'm a fool. I told him I loved him and he walked away. Why didn't I keep my mouth shut? I wish last night hadn't happened. I want him to be able to look at me without knowing my secret, but it's too late for that. I let my emotions speak for me.

_Mirror mirror lie to me  
>Show me what I wanna see<br>Mirror mirror lie to me  
>Show me what I wanna see<em>

_Why did I let you walk away  
>When all I had to do was say I'm sorry<br>I let my pride get in the way  
>And in the heat of the moment I was to blame<br>I must be stupid, must be crazy, must be out of my mind  
>Now in the cold light of the day I realize<em>

I can't believe I let him walk away. I should have stopped him. I should have told him that my emotions got the better of me. But I didn't. I let him go. I let my pride get in the way of his feelings. And in that moment I was the only one to blame.

_Mirror mirror hanging on the wall  
>You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all<br>Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me  
>And bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me<em>

_If only wishes could be dreams  
>And all my dreams could come true<br>There would be two of us standing here in front of you  
>If you could show me that someone that I used to be<br>Bring back my baby, my baby to me_

I got up off my bed and walked into the family room, braving myself for what I was about to see. When I entered the family room, it was empty. I sat down on the couch and stared out at the bay on the other side of the window. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back against the cushion. I felt Sad trying to push its way out. I tried to keep the emotion at bay, but it was no use. I gave in and let the wave of sadness wash over me. Tears came streaming down my face and I could feel a sob work its way up my throat.

_Mirror mirror hanging on the wall  
>You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all<br>Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me  
>And bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me<em>

_Mirror mirror hanging on the wall  
>You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all<br>Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me  
>And bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me<em>

_Mirror mirror lie to me  
>Show me what I wanna see<br>Mirror mirror lie to me  
>Mirror mirror lie to me<br>Show me what I wanna see  
>Mirror mirror lie to me<em>

I heard the mechanical sliding doors open and began to wipe at my eyes. I sat up and looked over my shoulder. Two people had walked into the kitchen holding hands and smiling. I hung my head and got up. I passed by the kitchen and gave the two people a watery smile. They nodded their heads in acknowledgement and I walked through the doors. Once the doors closed behind me, I let the rest of my tears fall. The last thought on my mind was 'Why?'.


	3. It Sucks

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song "It Sucks". Skye Sweetnam does. Enjoy. Read and Review. **

It Sucks

_It's just simple kissing  
>No one has to ever know<br>What she doesnt know won't hurt her  
>As long as I don't let it show<br>And we'll keep it just between us  
>Bottled up inside<br>Just our little secret  
>I'll be playing dumb and acting shy<em>

It was just simple kissing. Starfire didn't have to know. It'll be our little secret I told him one day. He nodded in agreement and the battle of the tongues resumed. A few minutes later we parted for breath and I looked into his eyes. His azure eyes bore into mine and I fell in love with him even more. How I wish he were mine. Whenever I see him and Starfire together my heart breaks a little.

_Goin crazy for a week  
>(crazy for a week)<br>Your Girlfriend's gonna freak  
>(she's gonna freak)<br>Because I know that I'd be freaking too  
>Cause that's the thing that girlfriends do<br>It's so frustrating you're not the type that I should be dating  
>No matter where i go or what I do<br>It sucks cause I wanna be with you you you you  
>Found a lame excuse to call you<em>

I've been going crazy all week. Whenever we train together I just want to grab him and crash his lips to mine. I know that if Starfire found out, she's freak. I know I would. And no matter what I do, I want to be with him.

_Just to hear you on the phone  
>Talked a million miles an hour<br>Pretending we were all alone  
>And if only for a moment<br>It felt like you were really mine  
>But no one wants a cheater<br>Even if the boy is fine_

Sometimes when we're making out in my room, I feel like he's mine but only for a moment. No one is going to want a cheater but they don't know me. If the boy is fine, I don't care if he is a cheater or not.

_Goin crazy for a week  
>(crazy for a week)<br>Your Girlfriend's gonna freak  
>(she's gonna freak)<br>Because I know that id be freaking too  
>Cause that's the thing that girlfriends do<br>It's so frustrating you're not the type that I should be dating  
>No matter where i go or what I do<br>It sucks cause I wanna be with you you you you you you you you_

He told me he was going to break up with her. Ever since he told me that I've been going crazy. I'm getting frustrated waiting for him to come into the family room. Maybe he's not going to break up with her after all. But all I know is that it sucks because I want to be with him so bad. After a few minutes I hear the doors open and someone walk down the few stairs and into the family room. I look up and see him standing in front of me. He gives me his signature smile and my heart swells. I jump up from the couch and wrap my arms around his neck. He wraps his arms around my waist and spins me around. He sets me down and crashes his lips against mine. Finally, I thought, it doesn't suck anymore.


	4. Pearl

**This little baby was created after listening to Katy Perry's "Pearl". I absolutely love the song. I hope you enjoy the story. It's kind of depressing and there is some abuse in it. I do not condone violence in any way, shape, or form. Please read and review. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Pearl". The great Katy Perry does. I hope you like it. I almost cried while writing this because I was listening to Pearl as I wrote. Enjoy. **

Pearl

**Robin's P.O.V.: **

Ever since Raven started dating Beast Boy she hasn't been herself. It seems like she's being controlled. Raven was one of the strongest people I knew. Raven was a force to be reckoned with. I should know. I'm the only person who knows the real Raven. I love Raven with all my heart and I hate seeing her like this. It breaks my heart.

I walked into the family room of Titans Tower and saw Raven sitting on the couch reading a book. I walked over to her and sat down on the couch next to her. Raven looks up at me with puffy red-rimmed eyes. I had to hold back the urge to get up, find Beast Boy, and kick his fucking ass. I shut Raven's book and set it on the table in front of the couch. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around me and buried her face in my chest. How could do this to my beautiful Raven? This girl in my arms isn't Raven. It's just a shell of Raven. I want my Raven. I want the dark enchantress that I fell in love with back.

Raven was beautiful, like a pearl. Raven wriggled out of my grip and I looked down at her. Her azure eyes were dull and lifeless. She had tears streaming down her face. I used the pad of my thumb and wiped

them away. I pressed a kiss to her forehead and smiled at her. She gave me a small smile in return. I handed her back her book and got up. I leaned over to press one more kiss to her forehead and then walked out of the family room. Beast Boy is going to pay.

**Raven's P.O.V.:**

I was standing in front of my full length mirror looking at my reflection. My hair was dull, my eyes were lack-luster, and I looked like I hadn't slept in days. I walked over to my bed and sat down on the edge. My iPod was hooked up to my radio and I decided that I needed some music. I scrolled through my music until I found my favorite song. I let Katy Perry's voice fill my room and began to sing along.

_She is a pyramid  
>But with him she's just a grain of sand<br>This love's too strong like mice and men  
>Squeezing out the life that should be laid in<em>

_She was a hurricane-cane-cane-cane  
>But now she's just a gust of wind<br>She used to set the sails of a thousand ships  
>Was a force to be reckoned with<em>

_She could be a statue of liberty  
>She could be a Joan of Arc<br>But he's scared of the light that's inside of her  
>So he keeps her in the dark<em>

_Oh, she used to be a pearl...Ohh  
>Yeah, she used to rule the world...Ohh<br>Can't believe she's become a shell of herself  
>'Cause she used to be a pearl<em>

_She was unstoppable  
>Moved fast just like an avalanche<br>But now she's stuck deep in some man  
>Wishing that they'd never ever met<em>

_She could be a statue of liberty  
>She could be a Joan of Arc<br>But he's scared of the light that's inside of her  
>So he keeps her in the dark<em>

_Oh, she used to be a pearl...Ohh  
>Yeah, she used to rule the world...Ohh<br>Can't believe she's become a shell of herself  
>'Cause she used to be a –<em>

_Do you know that there's a way out,  
>there's a way out<br>there's a way out  
>there's a way out<em>

_You don't have to be held down,  
>be held down<br>be held down  
>be held down<em>

_'Cause I used to be a shell  
>Yeah, I let him rule my world<br>my world, ohh, yeah_

_But I woke up and grew strong  
>And I can still go on<br>And no one can take my pearl_

_You don't have to be shell, No  
>You're the one that rules your world, ohh<br>You are strong and you'll learn  
>that you can still go on<em>

_And you'll always be a pearl_

_She is unstoppable_

The song ended and I turned off my iPod. I got up and walked into the training room. I walked over to Beast Boy and tapped him on the shoulder. "Beast Boy we need to talk." I said to him and he put down the barbell he was holding. "What's up?" he asked nonchalantly. "I'm breaking up with you. I've changed and I don't like it. I'm not who I used to be." I said rubbing my arms. "You talked to Robin didn't you?" Beast Boy asked angrily. I looked at him and nodded. "Why? Why did you talk to him?" Beast Boy asked seething with anger. "He could tell that I had changed and he didn't like it. I looked at my reflection and I didn't like what I saw. He was right. Ever since we started dating I've become more reclusive. I'm a shell of myself. I'm sorry but we're over. Goodbye Beast Boy." I said and made for the training room door. Just as I got to the door I felt someone grab my shoulder roughly and turn me around. I came face to face with an enraged Beast Boy. Beast Boy raised his hand and slapped me across the face. I fell in a crumpled heap on the floor. I clutched my face, tears spilling down my cheeks. Beast Boy kicked me in the gut and left the training room. I grabbed my stomach and curled into a ball. I could feel myself losing consciousness. I heard someone come into the training room and then a hand on my shoulder. A few seconds later, everything went black.

A few hours later I woke up to the sound of a machine beeping and someone snoring softly. I tried to sit up but a searing pain shot through my abdomen. I winced in pain and fell back against the pillow. I looked around the room and noticed that I was in the medical wing of Titan's Tower. I heard soft snores and saw Robin asleep in the chair next to my bed. His hand was resting on the bed and I grabbed it. He shifted in his sleep but didn't wake up. I squeezed his hand and he opened his eyes. I gave him a small smile and he squeezed my hand. "How are you feeling?" he asked me resting his elbows on my bed. "I'm feeling okay. My stomach still hurts." I said resting my arm across my abdomen. "I'll go get Cyborg so he can discharge you." he said and kissed my forehead. I stared up at the ceiling and waited for Robin and Cyborg to come back. A few minutes later I heard the door open and Cyborg and Robin walked in. "Well Rae, you're good to go. Just don't do any training for awhile." Cyborg said and removed my I.V. Robin helped me out of bed and into his room. "You're staying with me for awhile." Robin said slipping under the covers and pulling me into his chest. "I love you Raven. You don't have to change to please me." Robin said as I looked up at him. "I love you too. I'm so glad I broke up with Beast Boy. You were right. I had changed and I didn't like it. I wasn't myself. And I know that with you, I can be myself." I said and kissed him. I broke the kiss and snuggled into his chest. Robin's arms tightened around my waist. I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep. The last thought on my mind was "I'm unstoppable."


	5. Enchanted

**This is for my first reviewer "I be Miss Author". Thank you. You get this drabble and a Robin collectible plushie. I hope you enjoy the story. When I was writing this story I had a little trouble. I decided to make it as if it were a fairy tale. It's not my best work but I hope it fulfills what you're looking for.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song "Enchanted". Taylor Swift does. I hope you enjoy. Read and review please. Thank you for reviewing. **

Enchanted

I was eighteen and he was nineteen. My father was throwing a party in order to find me a suitor. I'm a princess and my father, king. My mother died when I was a baby. I was in my room preparing for the ball that was just hours away. I looked at the gown laying on my bed. It was a deep violet gown with gems around the top and the waist of the dress. It was layered and went down to the floor. There was a knock at my door and I grabbed my bathrobe and wrapped it around me. "Come in." I said sitting down at my vanity. I grabbed my brush and began brushing my dark violet hair. "Good morning Princess." I looked in my mirror and saw one of my ladies in waiting making my bed. "Good morning Naomi." I set my brush down and sighed. "What's wrong Princess?" Naomi asked me. I turned around to face her. "Naomi do you think I'll ever find a suitor?" I asked her as she helped me change into a navy blue strapless dress. "Of course you'll find a suitor. Speaking of finding a suitor, your father would like to see you in the grand ball room." Naomi said as she fixed my hair. "Thank you Naomi." I said grabbing the side of my dress and running out of my room.

I entered the grand ball room and hurried over to my father. "Father, you wanted to see me?" I asked as I curtsied. "Ah, my beautiful Raven. You have a visitor." he told me and motioned for the guard to open the doors. "Victor!" I said and walked over to him. "It's so good to see you." I said hugging him and then giving him a peck on the cheek. "It's good to see you too Princess." he said and we walked towards the garden.

It was an hour before the ball and Naomi was helping me get ready. I slipped into my deep violet ball gown and Naomi began to do my hair. She put my violet hair up into a bun and then placed my mother's tiara on my head. "You look beautiful Princess." Naomi said smiling. "Please Naomi, call me Raven. I've know you since I was five." I said giving her a hug. Naomi looked at the clock on my wall and gasped. "You shouldn't keep your father waiting. People will be arriving shortly." Naomi said ushering me out of my room. "Alright, I'll go. See you in the morning." I said and rushed to the ball room. I hurried into the ball room and took my seat next to my father. My father motioned for the guards to open the doors and at least five hundred people entered the room.

Five hours and thousands of fake smiles later, I decided to head out to the garden. I was walking around admiring the flowers when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around and came face to face with piercing blue eyes. "It's nice to meet you Princess Raven. My name is Prince Robin." he said and kissed my hand. I couldn't say anything. I was captivated by his piercing blue eyes.

_There I was again tonight  
>Forcing laughter, faking smiles<br>Same old tired, lonely place_

_Walls of insincerity  
>Shifting eyes and vacancy<br>Vanished when I saw your face_

_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_

A couple of days passed since the ball and I couldn't stop thinking of him. When I first looked into his eyes it was like he was asking me if we had met. After he left I couldn't stop blushing. I stared at my ceiling until about two in the morning. I couldn't get him out of my head. His sparkling blue eyes, jet black hair, and gorgeous smile. He's everything I want in a guy. The other guys are just trying to get under my skirt. But Robin's different.

_Your eyes whispered "Have we met?"  
>Across the room your silhouette<br>Starts to make its way to me  
>The playful conversation starts<br>Counter all your quick remarks  
>Like passing notes in secrecy<em>

_And it was enchanting to meet you  
>All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you<em>

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
>I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home<br>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
>I was enchanted to meet you<em>

After awhile I realized I had fallen in love with him. I wanted to know if he loved me too but I didn't dare ask. The night we met was flawless, perfect even. He gave me a dark purple rose and told me that I was the most beautiful woman he has ever met. I have the rose on my nightstand in a small vase. I stay up every night wishing that I could see him again. Maybe he loves someone else. No Raven. Don't think like that. If he did love someone else he wouldn't have come to the ball.

_The lingering question kept me up  
>2 AM, who do you love?<br>I wonder 'til I'm wide awake  
>And now I'm pacing back and forth<br>Wishing you were at my door  
>I'd open up and you would say<br>It was enchanting to meet you  
>All I know is I was enchanted to meet you<em>

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
>I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home<br>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
>This night is flawless, don't you let it go<br>I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone  
>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew<br>I was enchanted to meet you_

_This is me praying that  
>This was the very first page<br>Not where the story line ends  
>My thoughts will echo your name<br>Until I see you again  
>These are the words I held back<br>As I was leaving too soon  
>I was enchanted to meet you<em>

_Please don't be in love with someone else  
>Please don't have somebody waiting on you<em>

The more I thought about him the more I realized that maybe he had another woman waiting for him. I shook the thought from my head and reminisced about the night we met. We talked for awhile and then he asked me to dance. We danced for about an hour and then he had to leave. "It was nice to meet you." he had said to me. I nodded but didn't say anything. I couldn't think of anything to say. I watched as he walked away from me and most likely into another woman's arms. I was awoken from my thoughts by a knock at my door. "Raven are you awake?" Naomi asked through the door. "Yes, I'm awake. You may come in." I said getting up from the bed. Naomi made my bed while I got dressed. "How was the ball?" she asked putting the pillows in my closet. "It was wonderful. I met the most amazing man. His name's Robin. He has gorgeous blue eyes. He's sweet and kind. Everything I want in a man. He's perfect." I said, my cheeks turning a deep scarlet. Naomi giggled and walked over to me. "Oh Raven, you're in love." Naomi said smiling wildly. "I know and it's a wonderful feeling." I said and then it dawned on me. "Is everything alright Raven?" Naomi asked worriedly. I shook my head and answered her. "Yes, everything is fine." I continued brushing my hair and then looked at Naomi's reflection in my mirror. "Oh, I meant to tell you Raven, you have a visitor." she said putting my sleepwear in the hamper. I put my hair up quickly then bolted out of my room and into the grand ball room. I ran into the grand ball room and looked around. In the corner was a man with jet black hair. He turned around and I gasped. It was _him. _"I see you've returned." I said walking towards him. "I have. I wanted to see you again." he said making me blush. "I forgot to tell you something when we first met." I said smiling. "And what was that?" he asked curiously. "It was enchanting to meet you." I said smirking. He chuckled softly and then kissed my cheek. "It was enchanting to meet you too." he said with a smile.

_Please don't be in love with someone else  
>Please don't have somebody waiting on you<br>This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
>I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home<br>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
>This night is flawless, don't you let it go<br>I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone  
>I'll spend forever wondering if you know<br>I was enchanted to meet you_

_Please don't be in love with someone else  
>Please don't have somebody waiting on you<em>


	6. I Never Told You

**I love this song. It's sad but I really like it. This popped into my head after my sister made coffee yesterday. I hope you like it. Read and review please. "I be Miss Author", I will try and do the Katy Perry song next. I just didn't have inspiration for the Katy Perry one. I'm sorry. For being so sweet, I'm giving you collectible Raven and Robin dolls with kissing action. Kissing action! How awesome am I?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song "I Never Told You." Colbie Caillat does. Please let me know what you think. Flames will be used to fire my anger at Starfire. Not that she's a bad person, she just keeps getting in the way of the Raven and Robin lovin' that keeps me writing. Anyway, enjoy the story. **

I Never Told You

The smell of coffee filled my nose and lungs as the dark liquid dribbled into the glass pot below. I watched the viscous liquid pool into the glass pot and filled my tiny kitchenette with a familiar aroma. _His _aroma. It had been almost three months since he left. I missed waking up in the morning and looking into his deep blue eyes. The coffee maker beeped shaking me out of my thoughts. I opened the cupboard to my right and grabbed a mug off the shelf. I picked up the now full pot and carefully poured the scalding brew into the cup. I set the pot back down and brought the cup to my lips. I gently sipped at the beverage, so as not to burn my tongue or throat. I missed how he used to kiss me senseless before we crawled into bed. He'd wrap me in his arms and we'd drift off peacefully together.

_I miss those blue eyes  
>How you kissed me at night<br>I miss the way we sleep  
>Like there's no sunrise<br>Like the taste of your smile  
>I miss the way we breathe<em>

I walked into the living room and set the cup on the little black coffee table. I sat down on the couch and listened to the pitter patter of the rain hitting the roof. The lights flickered and I looked around the room to make sure the power wouldn't go out. I sighed and picked up my coffee again.

_But I never told you  
>What I should have said<br>No I never told you  
>I just held it in<br>And now I miss everything  
>About you<br>I can't believe I still want you  
>After all the things we've<br>Been through  
>I miss everything about you<br>Without you_

I leaned my head back against the cushion and closed my eyes. Whenever I close my eyes I see his big blue eyes staring back at me. A few seconds later I opened my eyes and found that they were wet with moisture. I wiped my eyes and tried to hold back the tears threatening to fall. I was an idiot for letting you go. Pictures of his face ran through my mind, and before I knew it, the tears were streaming down my cheeks. My nose began to run and I wiped it against my sleeve. I ran a shaky hand threw my dark violet locks trying to calm myself down.

_I see your blue eyes  
>Every time I close mine<br>You make it hard to see  
>Where I belong to when I'm not<br>Around you  
>It's like I'm not with me<em>

_But I never told you  
>What I should have said<br>No I never told you  
>I just held it in<br>And now I miss everything  
>About you<br>I can't believe I still want  
>You<br>After all the things we've  
>Been through<br>I miss everything about you  
>Without you<em>

After a few minutes the tears stopped and I was able to breathe again. I miss everything about you. I know this may sound crazy but after everything that we've been through, I still want you and I don't know why. Ever since he left I haven't gotten a decent night's sleep. I guess I just have bad luck when it comes to relationships and commitment. The day he left I was trying to tell him something that I hadn't said to anyone before. He was the first person I felt this way about.

_But I never told you  
>What I should have said<br>No I never told you  
>I just held it in<br>And now I miss everything  
>About you<br>(still you're gone)  
>Can't believe that I still want<br>You  
>After all the things we've<br>Been through  
>I miss everything about you<br>Without you_

I looked around the empty apartment and sighed. I got up and walked over to the mantle above the fireplace. I looked over the pictures on the mantle and smiled. I picked up a black picture frame and I could feel the tears begin to pool. In the frame was a picture of me and him at the park on the Fourth of July. He had his arm wrapped around my waist and I had my head resting against his shoulder. Cyborg had snapped this picture of us when we weren't looking. He gave it to me a few days later after he had his film developed. I rubbed the dust off his face with my thumb and gave a soft chuckle. The picture was taken a week before he left. I kissed his face and then set the pictured back down. I looked around the apartment and said the words I had been longing to say. "I love you, Robin."


	7. Red Solo Cup

**Sorry for the long wait. I finally updated this story. The first time I heard this song I was on my way home from work and I started laughing at it. I then realized that it would make a great drabble and voila! My songfic drabble to "Red Solo Cup" by Toby Keith. I'm not a country music fan but every now and then I'll hear a country song and I'll think, hey this is a good song. Anyway, read and review please. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Red Solo Cup". Toby Keith does. I would really appreciate if you would read and review. Thank you. **

Red Solo Cup

It was two in the morning in Jump City and I couldn't sleep. We had chased Billy Numerous all night long until we finally caught him in Gotham. We had gotten back about two hours ago. I should have been asleep as soon as we got home but I just couldn't close my eyes and lose myself to my subconscious. I groaned and threw the covers off my body. I got up and made my way to the kitchen. I passed Robin's room and then headed towards the elevator. I hopped on the elevator and pushed one of the many buttons. A few seconds later the elevator dinged and I got off. I felt a rush of cool air hit my exposed skin and shivered. I looked down and realized I was wearing my short black chiffon nightgown with spaghetti straps. I rubbed my arms and walked into the kitchen. I walked over to the counter and plugged in the coffee maker.

_Now red solo cup is the best receptacle  
>From barbecues, tailgates, fairs and festivals<br>And you sir do not have a pair of testicles  
>If you prefer drinkin' from glass<em>

I was reaching for the coffee when I heard someone begin singing. "Shit!" I cursed as I dropped the tin with the coffee grinds in it in the sink. I growled under my breath and flicked on a light. I picked up the tin and set it on the counter next to the coffee maker. I turned on the coffee maker and added the coffee grinds. I pushed a button on the machine and the water started to heat up. I put the tin back in the cupboard and grabbed my coffee cup. I set it under the spout so the dark liquid would dribble into the cup and not on the counter. I sighed and leaned on the counter waiting for my cup to fill up. I closed my eyes listening to sounds of the coffee maker when the singing started again.

_Hey red solo cup is cheap and disposable  
>In fourteen years they are decomposable<br>And unlike my home they are not foreclosable  
>Freddie Mac can kiss my ass, woo!<em>

My eyes shot open as I recognized the voice. I walked quietly over to the couch and peered over the back of the red plush monster. I gasped when I saw who was supposed to be our leader in a drunken stupor. I walked around the couch and stared down at Robin. He had a red solo cup in one hand and a bottle of what appeared to be Jameson's in the other. I sighed and shook my head. Robin looked up at me and gave me a drunken smile. He lifted the cup and took a swig of the dark liquid. He winced as it burned its way down his throat. I stood there and chewed my lip thinking about what I should do. He set the cup down next to him and began singing again.

_Red solo cup, I fill you up  
>Let's have a party, let's have a party<br>I love you red solo cup, I lift you up,  
>Proceed to party, proceed to party<em>

I chuckled and sat down beside him; my coffee long forgotten. He laid his head back on the couch cushion and turned his head so he was looking at me. I reached over and brushed a few strands of his jet black hair out of his face. Robin grabbed my hand and laced his fingers with mine. "Ra-raven, I l-love you." Robin slurred. I smiled at him and unlaced my fingers from his. "No you don't. It's just the alcohol talking." I said loud enough so he couldn't hear my heart breaking. I was getting up when Robin began to sing again.

_Now I really love how you're easy to stack  
>But I really hate how you're easy to crack<br>Cause when beer runs down, in front of my pack  
>Well, that, my friends, is quite yucky<em>

_But I have to admit that the ladies get smitten  
>Admirin' at how sharply my first name is written<br>On you with a Sharpie when I get to hittin'  
>On them, to help me get lucky<em>

_Red solo cup, I fill you up  
>Let's have a party, let's have a party<br>I love you red solo cup, I lift you up,  
>Proceed to party, proceed to party<em>

I looked down at Robin one last time, debating whether I should stay here or go back to my room. I decided to stay with Robin and drink my troubles away. I grabbed an unused cup from the table and reached over Robin to grab the bottle of liquor. I poured some of the liquid into the cup and then set the bottle between the two of us. Robin looked at me and put his own cup to his lips. I copied his actions and we both took swigs from our cups. I felt tears spring to my eyes as the liquid scalded my throat. I felt a slight pressure on my shoulder and looked over to see Robin leaning his head on me. I smiled and he sang the rest of the song.

_Now I've seen you in blue and I've seen you in yellow  
>But only you red will do for this fellow<br>Cause you are the Abbott into my Costello  
>And you are the Fruit to my Loom<em>

_Red solo cup, you're more than just plastic  
>More than amazing, you're more than fantastic<br>And believe me that I'm not the least bit sarcastic  
>When I look at you and say:<br>"Red solo cup, you're not just a cup (No, no, God no)  
>You're my friend, yea (Lifelong)<br>Thank you for being my friend"_

_Red solo cup, I fill you up  
>Let's have a party, let's have a party<br>I love you red solo cup, I lift you up,  
>Proceed to party, proceed to party<em>

_Red solo cup, I fill you up  
>Let's have a party, let's have a party<br>I love you red solo cup, I lift you up,  
>Proceed to party, proceed to party<em>

I felt Robin's arm wrap around my waist and I snuggled into him. I guess this night wasn't so bad. It's morning that I'm not looking forward to. "I love you too, Robin." I said, the alcohol inhibiting my emotions. I reveled in the feeling of my crush holding me because I knew in the morning, he'd be all over the gorgeous alien princess. I felt my eyelids begin to get heavy with sleep and before they closed completely I took another swig of my drink. "I wish you really did love me." I said softly making sure I didn't wake Robin. I yawned for the first and last time that night and finally drifted off into a peaceful slumber.


	8. You Don't See Me

**Hey guys. I know it's been awhile and I'm sorry. I'm not dead. I was just really busy with school and work. This baby was inspired by the song "You Don't See Me" by Safetysuit. This might be a little depressing but it has a sort of happy ending. Anyway please read and review. I will be updating my other stories too. I just have a lot on my plate right now. Please read and review. Thanks. **

You Don't See Me

I was curled up on the couch with a big fuzzy blanket on my lap and a book in my hands. The TV was on but the volume was low enough to where it was just background noise. I heard the hiss of the sliding door as it opened and turned to see who had entered the living room. It was _her_. You were in the kitchen making yourself a cup of coffee when the doors opened. You looked up and blushed when she smiled at you. I watched as you began stuttering when she asked you how you were. I wish you would blush every time I walked into the room and stutter when you tried to talk to me, but I know it will never happen. You just don't see me that way.

_I'd like to tell you and I'd like to say  
>How I, I feel right now<br>And I'd like to follow you down the hall  
>And see where it goes from there<em>

_But you, you don't care  
>'Cause you don't see me that way<em>

I turn back around and open my book again. I wait until I hear the hiss of the doors and then sigh. I feel tears stinging my eyes and try to blink them away. I run a shaky hand through my violet locks and then resume reading.

A few hours later I looked up from my book and noticed that it had started snowing lightly outside. I marked my page and then closed my book. I set it on the couch and threw the blanket off my lap. I got up and stretched my achey muscles before walking into the kitchen to make myself a cup of tea. As I waited for the water to boil my mind wandered off to my raven haired leader. I had been meaning to tell him how I felt about him but I could never get a minute alone with him. I was shaken from my thoughts as the kettle shrieked telling me that the water was done heating up. I picked up the kettle and poured the water into my cup. I grabbed a tea bag and plopped it into the cup.

_You don't see the way I look at you  
>When you are not looking at me<br>I wish that I could tell you every single thought I ever had  
>About you and me<br>But you don't see me that way_

I picked up my cup with two hands and walked over to the big bay window that overlooked the city. I take a small sip of my tea and sigh making the window fog up a little. I take one last look at the city and then walk back to the couch. I hear the doors open and I can't help but turn around. I watch as you pull her into a hug and whisper something in her ear. I wish you were whispering sweet nothings into my ear and holding me in your arms. But no matter how much I hope, it's never going to happen.

_And I'd like to hold you here in my arms  
>And have you never leave<br>And I'd like to give you all that I have  
>To have you stay with me<em>

_Oh, but you, you don't see me  
>You don't see me that way<em>

I gather my things and make my way to the doors. As I walk up to the doors I sneak a glance at you. I wish you knew how much I love you. You're so enthralled with _her _that you don't see the way I look at you. Everyone thinks that my heart belongs to a green skinned vegetarian but it doesn't. My dark gloomy heart belongs to you. It always has and always will. I just wish I could tell you how I feel.

_You don't see the way I look at you  
>When you are not looking at me<em>

_I wish that I could tell you  
>Every single thought I ever had<br>About you and me  
>But you don't see me that way<em>

I walk into the kitchen the next morning to make myself some breakfast. I turn my back to the stove and watch as you play video games in the living room. I begin walking towards you but stop myself. I know if I tried to make a move you'd probably look at me like I was growing a second head. I lower my head and turn back to the stove.

_I stare at you across the room  
>I maybe make a move at you<br>I don't think you'd take it too well_

I steal a few more glances at you and then take my breakfast to my room. As I take a bite of my eggs I realize that you don't need me the way I need you. I set my fork down and put my plate on my nightstand. I get up and walk over to my window. Maybe if I told him how I felt sooner he'd see me differently. Tears prick the corners of my eyes and I let them fall. The room is silent except for the sound of my heart shattering into a million pieces. I sit down on the edge of my bed and let the rest of my tears fall.

_I steal another glance or two  
>I maybe take a chance with you<br>But you, you don't need me  
>You don't even see me<em>

_And you don't see me that way  
>You don't see the way I look at you<br>When you are not looking at me_

_I wish that I could tell you  
>Every single thought I ever had about you and me<br>But you don't see me that way  
>No, you don't see me that way, no, no, no<br>No, you don't... see me... that way..._

After a few minutes of crying I wipe my eyes and nose and take a few deep breaths. I put my hood up, grab my plate, and walk to the kitchen. I enter the kitchen and put my dirty dishes in the dishwasher. I hear arguing and I look up. I notice that she is yelling at you and you're yelling back. She glances at me and I quickly turn my head. She begins screaming again and you storm off. I glance at you as you walk by and you give me a small smile. I smile back at you and realize that maybe you do see me after all.


End file.
